


Sleep song

by Emyly001



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloody Kisses, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Delusions, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Morning Kisses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sleepy Kisses, Swearing, Tags May Change, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: When Hector found their hideout, Alucard thought that Dracula found them, would send his generals and armies to slaughter them.He didn't expect for Hector to beg for their help to save his Master, from an imposter that made his Father fall into delusion and starvation.Alucard, Trevor and Sypha never imagined they would be saving a monster they swore to defeat.





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, who's hungry?" Sypha asked as she put more wood into the fire and looked at the two boys. One with long blonde hair sitting in the dark corner and the other with disheveled brown hair leaning against the wall. "I am." Trevor said with a slight smirk.

"Not really." Alucard answered from his spot and crossed his arms, resting his elbows on his knees. "Fine, then, I will make a soup." Sypha grinned when she saw Trevor's stunned expression. 

Alucard smiled as he watched the scene before him, a weird, cold warmth filling his being. He suppressed a shudder at that, gripping his sleeves.

In moments like these, his long suppressed memories came flooding back to him, his childhood, his Mother, his _Father._

_He didn't want to think about him._

A banging on the door stopped Sypha's and Trevor's friendly chatter, making all three of them look at the door. Alucard stood up and Trevor reached for his sword and so did he, Sypha joined Trevor at his side.

"Who is it?!" Trevor shouted, brows furrowing. They unsheated their swords and Sypha readied her iceicles as the door began to open, revealing a hoodie figure.

"I come in peace." Came the slightly deep voice and the person took off his cloak, revealing short grey hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Hector? What are you doing here?" Alucard asked, taken aback. "Prince Adrian, it's about your Father. Dracula." There was something in Hector's voice that made the three share a look.

"Close the door." Ordered Trevor and Hector did so without hesitation. "First things first, why do you think we will help you?" "I do not think you two will help me or be useful. I came to speak to Prince Adrian, only."

"Hey-" "You rude-" Trevor and Sypha went silent when Alucard started talking. "And what makes you think I would help? My only goal is to kill Dracula and stop the genocide on mankind."

"There will be no genocide. Well, as long as the imposter will be in the castle and under Dracula's protection." Hector said, slight tremble in his voice. "What imposter?" Alucard frowned, not knowing where this was going.

"The imposter took image of your deceased mother, Lisa." Hector said carefully, making Sypha, Trevor and Alucard gasp. Alucard growled and charged at Hector, pinning him to the wall by the neck. "You dare speak her name!? You dare to tell me, that some imposter took her image!? You dare to accuse my father for falling for such an evil trick?!"

"You... You haven't seen him..." Hector said trough gritted teeth, clutching on Alucard's arm. "Vlad Dracula was so..... so.... happy, when he saw his 'wife'." He choked out. "We were..... trying to tell him... but.... but...." It was getting hard to breathe and speak, his vision getting blurry.

Alucard let him go and Hector slide to the ground, coughing and holding his throat. "I wouldn't come, if I had any other choice." Hector rasped out and stood up, looking Alucard straight in the eye. "I went searching for you, knowing that it would displease you." 

"Displease me? More like angered me. When are we heading to the castle?" 

"What?"

"Alucard, you can not mean-" Sypha was cut off by Alucard.

"Yes, I do. I want to kill this imposter and cleanse my mother's name..... and maybe make Dracula see reason." 

"It would be wise if we headed into the castle now." Hector said and was out the door. "Are you out of your mind?" Trevor crossed his arms and looked at Alucard with accusing expression. "Maybe I am. Tell me, Trevor." Alucard turned to face them. "If your family was still alive and there was an imposter, pretending to be a deceased or missing family member, would you do it?" Trevor looked down, expression solemn. "Yes." 

Alucard looked at Sypha. "And you, Sypha? Would you?" She rubbed her arms, not making eye contact. "Of course I would."

"Good. Now, lets go." Alucard marched out of the door, Trevor and Sypha quickly gathering their things, following Alucard and Hector into a prepared carriage. 

"We should be there tomorrow morning. The carriage driver has a cloak that should protect him from sunlight." Hector informed as the carriage rocked into movement.

It didn't take long for Hector to fall asleep, arms crossed and breathing evening out. The trio stared at him in bewilderment, brows drawn up. "He can't be serious." Sypha whispered, while Alucard shook his head. "Doesn't he know we can kill him right here and there?" Trevor wanted to get up but found out he couldn't.

"We have been bound by magic to these seats the moment we sat down. We can not stand up until Hector gets out of the carriage first." Alucard explained, looking out the window, his fist supporting his chin. "So no way of getting out." Sypha musad. "And you knew it." Alucard smirked, his blonde hair hiding it. "Of course." 

"I hate you." Trevor crossed his arms. 

"Same here." Alucard retorted lightheartedly.

The soft rocking of the carriage lulled both Sypha and Trevor to sleep, yet Alucard remained awake, plagued by dark thoughts and memories pushed deep back into his mind.

_"Father...."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hector was right.

They arrived at the castle in the early morning, the carriage rocking to a stop, waking Trevor and Sypha.

"We are here." Hector went out first, who was awake for quite some time, Alucard, Trevor and Sypha followed, picking up their things.

They followed Hector into the castle, which doors opened on their own, letting them in. 

Alucard remembered the castle being warm amd somewhat making noises but now it was cold and eerily quiet. _"Is this how the castle felt to you, before mother came, father?"_ Alucard thought and for a split second he could make a clattering of teeth.

"Where's Fa.... Dracula?" Alucard asked as they passed the huge throne. "Lord Dracula should be in his study or resting but let me lead you into yours rooms first." Hector replied, leading them in a maze of corridors and stairs to a floor with only three doors. "Here are your rooms. Take your pick." And Hector walked away.

"Has your home always been such maze?" Sypha asked. "No." _"Then again, I haven't been here for a year."_ Alucard thought as he entered the first door on the left and paused in the doorway because this was his room.

"What? Not to your liking?" Trevor spoke up with a jab and something snapped in Alucard and slammed the door shut behind himself. "Think before you speak." Sypha looked at him unamused.

"What? What did I say?"

* * *

Alucard gently caressed his old bedsheets with his fingertips, looking around the room. The ceiling and walls were painted as a night sky, his old toys collected dust over the time from being in one place for so long and so did the books.

The painting caught his attention and he walked over to it, running his fingers over the portrait. "Mother...." He whispered, looking it over. The portrait is of his parents, holding him as a baby, looking happy and proud. A lonely tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away. 

A knock on the door made him slightly jump, compose himself and clear his throat. "Enter!" Alucard turned to face the door and who entered made him surprised.

Dracula had to duck under the doorframe as he entered the room and closed the door behind himself, straightening up and looking at Alucard, his features softening and giving him a soft smile. "Adrian. My boy." Dracula spoke softly and with so much emotion Alucard didn't know Dracula had.

Alucard found himself being enveloped in a cape and strong arms, his present self telling himself to pull away but his childhood self, that was still in him despite everything, was telling how he always felt safe in those arms.

"You came back." Dracula pulled back and gazed into Adrian's eyes, caressing his hair. "My boy, our boy, came back." Alucard's lower lip trembled and a sob escaped him and he clutched onto Dracul's cape and sobbed into his chest, tears falling freely.

"Shh, shh, everything is alright. You are home now." Vlad gently guided them to the bed and sat them down, rocking back and forth to calm him down.

In Alucard's mind, his childhood self is seated in his Father's lap as he cries because of a nightmare, as his Father rocks back and forth, reading him a book to lull him back to sleep, his voice soft and calming.

_And after a long time, Adrian feels safe._

* * *

Sypha decided to venture out of her room and go down the stairs. She paused at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the many pathways she could go. "God, this place is a maze!" 

She noticed a dark skinned woman, with gold jewelry and attire that clearly didn't belong in Wallachia but she would take her chances. "Um, excuse me?" 

The woman looked at her and Sypha walked over to her and now Sypha noticed that she was a vampire. The telltale were the sharp teeth and long nails. "Uh...."

The woman looked around and graabbed her arm with a bigger force than necessary and dragged her into a secluded corridor. "Hector told us that he will bring you here. You should not wander on your own. Now, what do you need?"

Sypha blinked at her and coughed awkwardly. "Do you know where library is?" The woman looked out of the corridor and around before grabbing Sypha by the arm again and leading her trough a maze of corridors with quick, long strides, Sypha barely keeping up with her.

She lead her to a nicely ornamented wooden door and pushed them open, looking inside. "Come on, quickly." The woman ushered her in, closing the door. Sypha looked around the library in awe. _"I wonder how many knowledge there is."_

She looked at the woman. "Thank you, um..." "Raman. General Raman." She outstretched her hand and Sypha clasped it in a firm shake. "Sypha Belnandes." 

"What kind of books are you looking for?" Raman asked and Sypha looked around. "Something about magic? Or just some stories?" "Alright. I will find something about magic and you find the rest."

Raman walked away and Sypha searched for the rest of the books she wanted.

After a while, she found a few books that looked interesting to read and Raman brought her three books about magic. "Here. I found some interesting." Raman placed them on the pile. "Thank you.... Why are you helping me?" 

Raman looked over her shoulder before leaning in and Sypha could smell the old stench of blood on the weapons. " 'Lady Tepes' is emerging every night from her room with all sort of excuses. We were trying to warn her not to emerge from her room since there are demons running around the castle and they are starving for human blood."

She looked around quickly. "The old 'Lady Tepes' would understand." Her voice went to a whisper. "Some think there might me more involved than a mere imposter."

Sypha was processing the information but before she could make any assumptions, Raman dragged her back to her room. "Do not emerge alone from your room. If you want to go out alone, tap on the wall and whisper my name. The castle will send for me."

Sypha nodded and Raman left her alone and she went back to her room.

* * *

Trevor paced around his room, unsure of what to do. He was in the castle of his family's mortal enemy number 1 and he was trying to help him.

God, his family would be ashamed of him.

He stopped and shudered, when he thought about it and it made his skin crawl. He rubbed his arms and with a grimace, he sat down on the bed.

He didn't know what to do, so he took his weapons and started to polish his sword as much as he could.

Trevor thought that the castle was watching his every move.

It made him feel uneasy.

He won't get much sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write a one - shot with Sypha and Dracula where he makes her pregnant (EVERYTHING'S CONSENSUAL!) but I'm not quite sure how it would go?


End file.
